


For You

by sorryimpriscilla



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gonna, M/M, be, eren x levi - Freeform, ereri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 19:44:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2664092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorryimpriscilla/pseuds/sorryimpriscilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something that I started and not sure if I'll finish</p>
            </blockquote>





	For You

"Stop crying, Eren." 

Pitiful wails and agonizing shrieks were all that were,coming out of Eren. The frightful and horrible scenes that he had witnessed the previous day had left him in a state of utter despair abd hopelessness. 

"It's okay now" Levi said more softly, realizing how frightened Eren was. He rested a hand on Eren shoulder. 

Eren's sob s quieted for a brief moment as he felt comfort in the warmth if kevus hand, but tho peace was interrupted when the memories resurfaced once again. 

\---

A few days after the expedition that the female titan ruined, Erwin commanded a few soldiers that remained to collect the supplies that they had left behind outside the walls. It was a dangerous task, especially she to the titabsthaf had dispersed through the fields after female titan had called a majority of them there. Still, the SC had begun to be poorly funded due to their failure, and current supplies were scarce. They figured a small numbered group would be able to carry out the mission. 

Mikasa was chosen immediately, knowing her strength would be a great factor to the group. Armin also volunteered to aid Mikasa, abd would plan the fastest and safest way to bring the supplies back. Few other soldiers were also chosen, mostly driven by the teen's animosity. 

When Eren got the word though, he objected to Mikasa and Armin's involvement. 

"Its still dangerous!" he yelled at them, feeling hazy from the anger that he had exerted out of himself. "You guys will die!" he yelled again, stepping back immediately from the surge of blood he felt going to his head. 

"We have to do this..." Mikasa responded calmly, Eren's strange reaction taking her aback. She pulled her scarf over her chin. 

"You don't," Eren whined, "there's enough people" he continued, eyeing the soldiers that were idling around the HQ. 

"Listen to yourself Eren. Why don't you want us to go?" Armin asked. 

"Its not safe..." Eren responded calmer, attempting to relieve the ache that was beginning to form in his head. 

"We know that" Mikasa informed him, looking down at the floor. 'Eren is acting strange. He's not like this' she thought to herself. His sudden worried feelings made her feel strange.

"Please..." Eren begged, droplets forming in the ducts of his eyes. Quiet sobbing noises began to echo out of his throat. 

"...Eren..." Mikasa began, scooting closer to him. His fists we're clenched and the droplets began to run down his cheeks as tears. "E-ren" she said again, getting closer to him. "Don't cry..." she mumbled as she finally reached for him. 

Before she could lay a hand on him, he was suddenly flung to the side. "Eren!" Armin yelled, slapping Eren's cheek. Eren looked up in shock, flinging a hand up to his face to soothe the stinging  pain. 

"You're not listening to yourself" he mumbled, clutching his own hand. "Aren't you the one who told us to fight? That were born into the world for a reason? To not just sit back like everyone else as we rot away like cattle?"

"Back when we had to choose which branch to serve, we chose the Survey Corps. We did. We know the consequences, we know the dangers that lie ahead in our paths. We saw a majority of our comrades die, right in front of us. Are we going to let them die in vain?"

Eren looked stunned, his face in shock at Armin's outburst.

"You told me to fight. You taught me to fight, ands that's what I'm going to do. For me, for you, for the future of the Survey Corps. Reguardless of our safety, we're going to go out, and carry out the mission that Erwin has intrusted to us. We will fight." 

Soilders nearby had been listening to Armin's speech. "I will go" one of them declared. "I will too" another joined in. Soon about 7 volunteered, Armin surprised at how many people had heard him. 

"Fight...Eren..." he trailed off, starring directly at him. 

Mikasa held his arm. He glanced st the reassuring action. Erwin walked nearby, being told about the commotion going on. 

"Erwin" Eren called out, shaking off Mikasa hand. "I want to go tomorrow." 

Armin and Mikasa exchanged confused looks. 

"You... can't" Hanji explained, sheepishly stepping out from behind Erwin. "We don't know if you're completely healed yet... we can't risk anything." 

"I feel fine," Eren offered, "I stopped steaming awhile ago. I can go."

Everyone looked at Erwin, awaiting his response. 

"Very well. Levi" he called out, spotting Levi walking by with a horse. "You will accompany the group on their mission tomorrow," he walked closer to him, as Levi's scowl grew, "protect Eren." 

Levi only nodded, and continued to walk off with the horse. 

"Erwin" Hanji pronounced slowly, stunned by his sudden decision. 

He glanced at her with a look of authority. "Troops. Put the final fixes on your gear. You will depart in the late hours of the night while the titans are growing to their weakest stage." he paused, looking at the young trio. "Fight... For humanity." 

"Yes sir!" all the soldiers saluted. Erwin looked pleased, and walked away along with Hanji. The troops also walked away to fix their gear, the trio silently following behind them. 

\---  
"Forward!!" Mike shouted, signaling the start of the expedition. The horses began to run in the cool mist of the dark morning. 

Mikasa and Arm in were positioned on the opposite sides of the outside circle, Eren snug in the middle alongside Levi. Mike led the group, substituting for Erwin who decided to stay behind. 

They advanced until the reaches the normal resting destinstion. So far, they had not run into any titans, so the mood was relatively calm. 

"See Eren?" Armin spoke, drinking some water and slumping down next to Eren on the ground. He offered the cup to Eren, which Eren gladly accepted. He smiled relaxingly, taking a sip. 

"We even have Captain Levi with us" Armin continued, glancing at the short man who was still mounted on his black stallion. Mikasa found them and also took a seat on the other side of Eren. "I wonder how he gets on..." she commented, noticing how tall the horse was. 

"...I guess we know another usage for the 3DMG gear" Armin joked. Eren let out a laugh, Mikasa smiling warmly at his joy. Armin also joined in, earning a stern look from Levi. "Crap" he whispered, promptly focusing his gaze on a blade of grass below him that was barely visible. 

"Mount your horses!" Mike ordered, continuing on the mission.

~  
"Armin" Mike called, slowing down to be on the same pace as him. "What have you come up with?" 

"I was thinking we can briefly check to see how much damage the abandoned carts have, in order to see if we can 're-use them again. If they're too broken, we can mount 2 people on a horse and use the other horse to solely carry more supplies. But because of our weight, we have to be careful on who to pair on each horse. Too much weight can significantly slow the horses down too much and ruin our safety." Armin explained, focusing on his own logic. 

Mike nodded and took his position back at the top of the group. By mid-morning, they had made it to the forest. 

Quickly, Mike explained Armin's plan, and the troops partnered up and worked quickly to retrieve and mount the supplies. The skimpier men were put with the stronger men, Mikasa and Armin conveniently being paired, as well as Levi and Eren. The supplies were soon loaded, and they began on their way back.

As Eren clung to Levi for support, he felt something. 

A familiar rumbling, and the familiar feeling of shaking ground.


End file.
